themarshallfandomcom-20200214-history
Marineflieger
The Marineflieger is the air arm of the Kriegsmarine. It is the second most powerful naval air arm in the world (after United States Naval Aviation). It's composition and use stems from Germany's history of naval weakness. Germany believed that the cost of matching the US Navy ship for ship would cripple Germany's economy. Aircraft were an asymmetrical response to American strength. It is divided into five arms: *Shore-based maritime aircraft *Carrier aircraft *Shipboard helicopters *"Marineinfanterieflieger" (Naval aircraft supporting the Marineinfanteriekorps) *Coastal aviation Shore-based maritime aircraft include long range bombers used for surface search and anti-shipping operations, long range antisubmarine warfare aircraft, fast-jet strike aircraft for close range strikes, radar aircraft (used to protect naval aircraft against fighters as well as find enemy ships at extreme range), and tankers. Today, the German Navy has more heavy bombers than the Luftwaffe. Germany's four medium aircraft carriers operate fighters, strike aircraft, ASW aircraft, AEW aircraft and helicopters. Their purpose is to support a large maritime battle in the North Atlantic. The main suppliers of carrier aircraft to the German Navy are Panavia and Blohm & Voss. Most of Germany's surface combatants carry one or two helicopters. The main helicopter of the German Navy is the Flettner Fl 586 Luchs http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Westland_Lynx, which serves with most EU navies and is extensively manufactured by EU's helicopter industry, for instance it is used by the Royal Navy as the Westland Lynx and the Italian Navy as the Agusta Lince. The Focke-Achgelis Puma and Cougar are also used on larger vessels. The roles for helicopters include antisubmarine warfare, anti-surface warfare, rescue, and vertical replenishment. The Marineinfanterieflieger fly essentially the same aircraft as used by the Heer. Transport versions of the aforementioned Luchs, Puma, and Cougar are used. The Bölkow Bo 105 is used as a reconnaissance and light support helicopter. The Bo 105 is used as an attack helicopter as well, but it is being replaced by the Tiger. The Kriegsmarine's coastal aviation forces carry out patrol and rescue missions in the littoral waters of the EU. Their main supplier is Dornier, which manufactures the Do 218http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dornier_Seawings_Seastar, and the Dornier Do 228 and Do 338. They also use helicopters in the rescue role. Marineflieger aircraft carry standard German markings consisting of the Balkan Cross and the Swastika. In addition, they carry the word "MARINE" and a "winged anchor". The Marineflieger carries the bulk of the Kriegsmarine's conventional power. =Aircraft= Fixed-Wing Land-based *Panavia Pa 200 A Tornado (land-based strike) *Junkers Ju 332 DM (Bomber and missile carrier) http://www.aviastar.org/pictures/england/handley_victor.gif *Focke-Wulf Ta 800 **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 M (Bomber and missile carrier) **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 N (Anti-submarine aircraft) **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 H Tanker **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 J Airborne Early Warning aircraft **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 S ELINT aircraft **Focke-Wulf Ta 800 P Reconnaissance aircraft *Dornier Do 1150 Atlantik http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Breguet_Atlantic *Airbus A321 MUJ Maritime Patrol aircraft http://www.airbusmilitary.com/Surveillance/A319.aspx *Airbus A310 MZF Airborne Early Warning aircraft http://www.fas.org/programs/ssp/man/uswpns/air/special/e310.html *Blohm & Voss Ha-320 *Dornier Do 28 *Dornier Do 218 (rescue flying boat) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dornier_Seawings_Seastar *Dornier Do 228 *Dornier Do 338 Carrier-based *Panavia Pa 200 TJ Tornado (carrier-based fighter) *Panavia Pa 200 TK Tornado (carrier-based strike) *Blohm + Voss Ha 340 **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 UJ Anti-Submarine Aircraft **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 ZF Airborne Early Warning **Blohm + Voss Ha 340 FT Carrier Onboard Delivery Helicopters Maritime Helicopters *Bölkow Bo 105 CB (observation, utility, trainer) *Flettner Fl 586 Luchs UJ anti-submarine helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma UJ anti-submarine helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma T transport helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar UJ anti-submarine helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar T transport helicopter Marine Infantry Helicopters *Bölkow Bo 105 CB (observation, utility) *Bölkow Bo 105 PAH (attack helicopter *Flettner Fl 586 Luchs S assault helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 523 Puma T transport helicopter *Focke-Achgelis Fa 623 Cougar T transport helicopter *Eurocopter Ec 665 Tiger *Focke-Achgelis 550 Welkin =Uniforms= Parade Uniform Marineflieger Winter Dress Uniform - Marineflieger personnel wear a unique winter uniform. The Marineflieger National Eagle is a gold version of the Luftwaffe eagle. Medals are worn on ceremonial occasions. Sailors in honour guards wear jackboots. Marineflieger Summer Dress Uniform - Authorised for the Marineflieger during summer, and all year in the tropics. Service Uniform Marineflieger Winter Uniform Marineflieger Summer Uniform Working Uniforms Flying Suit - Worn by Marineflieger aircrew. Marineflieger Working Uniform - Working uniform for non-aircrew in the Marineflieger. =Rank Insignia= Seamen Petty Officers Officers Admirals Category:Greater German Reich